Heavy
by MrReviewerGuy
Summary: Armada Gameverse. Part three of three. He's big, strong, and protective. And someone's killing his protectees. And now he's mad.


**Well, I AM this good. Three new stories in one day. You shall all love me for my awsomeness. Here you go!**

**O**

**Heavy**

I am Heavy. I am big. I am strong. No bot hurts me. Or my team. But that changed with one bot known as Hot Shot.

I was told to patrol the gorge. Make sure I kill all Autobots. Protect the Scouts and Soldiers on my team. And I was gonna do that.

We walked through the trees, my massive stabilizers crushing everything under them. I was big. I was strong. Nothing could hurt me. The Scouts were ahead of us, keeping watch. The Soldiers were surrounding me, protecting me as much as I was protecting them. One of the Scouts yelled a warning, and everyone ran to shelter behind be. I glared out, looking for whoever spooked the little guys. There! A flash of yellow. A puff of smoke. And a flashing red ball flew through the air at me, bouncing off my chest and into my servo. I held it close to my face, checking it out. Then, it exploded. I shook off the smoke, readying my blaster and missiles. Grenade. Could do some damage to the little guys if it hit them. Again I saw the yellow run past, and two missiles were right on his trail. The little freak ran, as fast as missiles, spinning around, smacking one to the side and jumping over the other one. He ran right at be, jumping around my shots like they weren't even there. He jumped up and suddenly he was in front of me, slamming into my chest at crazy speeds, knocking me over. I heard screams and crunches under me; three Scouts were dead, crushed by me. Now I was mad. I jumped up, the force of my stabilizers sending a wave across the ground, knocking over my team, but the yellow bot jumped over it. This stupid Autobot was making me hurt my team, and I didn't like it!

I unleashed my fury, striding forward, missiles and plasma bolts heating the air around us. The stupid Autobot moved too fast, jumping around me, shooting grenades, or lightning, or tackling me. My armor was holding fast, and I took an opportunity to send another shockwave through the ground, this one sending the yellow bot flying towards my team, making me grin. That Autobot was finished. My grin turned into a frown when the Autobot flipped up, kicking off one of the Soldiers, dropping grenades all around. My team was flying around, spasms tearing through them as lightning hit them. Scouts were bursting like popcorn, Soldiers were hitting each other trying to hit the yellow bot. I roared, blasting at the Autobot, my missiles streaking past him and blowing my own team into smithereens, my plasma bolts melting though their chests. Before I knew it, they were all dead, most because of me. I turned to the Autobot, roaring my fury, and he jumped forward, firing grenades at me over and over. They didn't do much damage, but the force was pushing me back. I couldn't do anything but walk backwards, trying to shoot at the Autobot. One more step and I met nothing but air. I had reached the gorge. The stupid Autobot jumped at me, rushing forward in a fast tackle, knocking me over and launching himself to the far side of the gorge. I fell, twisting, slamming into the gorge once, twice, three time, and crashed into the shallow stream full of stagnant water, my vision blinking in and out. I saw the Autobot look down at me, grinning.

"Name's Hot Shot. Last name you're gonna here." He fired one last grenade, this one impacting against my faceplate, knocking me into the void.

**O**

I woke up, staring at the gorge lip. My systems were shot to hell, nothing was working at max. Barely above minimum. I pushed myself up, gripping the gorge's walls as I climbed up. I looked up at the mountain I was supposed to guard, smoke pouring from the top. Probably that stupid Hot Shot. I turned to my team, what was left of it. Nothing but spare parts. I turned back to the mountain, glaring up. I would send an evacuation beacon, and wait for pickup. And plan my revenge for Hot Shot.

**O**

**WOOHOO! Part three done! Now, I have a question for you all. Should I start a new story, following these three in their paths for revenge, or leave it like this? Any ideas will be read and equally considered! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
